


No, Dean!

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Season Finale, Season/Series 09, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oooooow! Sam, quit it!  That hurts!”  Dean shielded his face with his arm as the spray of holy water hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> Because I apparently CANNOT stop writing today and the whole holy water spray bottle fic had to happen. I am not sorry. Not really.

“Oooooow! Sam, quit it! That hurts!” Dean shielded his face with his arm as the spray of holy water hit. 

“I told you no more Crowley, Dean. Put the summoning crap away.”

“Come on, Sam, I have to ask him something. “

“No, Dean.” Sam was full on bitchface. There was no talking him out of this one.

“Cas, buddy, back me up here?” Dean looked pleadingly at the angel

“I am sorry Dean, but Crowley is not someone I want you contacting.”

“Dammit, guys!“ Dean pouted, but he started collecting the bowl and matches from the concrete floor. “Ok, fine. But the spray bottle has to go. Seriously.”

Sam looked down at water bottle in his hand, then shrugged. “Alright, but then Cas blesses the water heater again.”

“Awww, no way man! I need to be able to shower!”

“And we need to keep you out of trouble, Dean. Crowley created this mess, and Cas and I will get you out of it, but you have to trust us right now. Your judgement isn’t exactly stellar.”

“Says the guy who was totally going to sell his soul for me. Again. Like that ever worked out well.”

“Stop it. Both of you.” Cas was glaring. Dean sighed as he shelved the items in his hands. Sam put down the holy water. “Upstairs, now” Castiel pointed, his tone firm. “Sam and I were going to watch Lord of the Rings before we were so rudely interrupted by a certain trouble making demon.”

“Oh sweet!” Dean shoved his brother aside to be the first up the steps. “Can we make popcorn?” 

Cas rolled his eyes and gave a long suffering sigh, but nodded. “I’ll make it!” Sam offered, heading for the kitchen. 

“No way, bitch, you put salt on it just to be an asshole. Cas can make it.”

“But he burns it!” Sam whined

“I do not!” Cas protested. Dean crossed his arms and glared at his little brother. 

Sam threw up his hands and stalked off. Dean and Castiel exchanged small smiles. Cas went to make the popcorn. Dean followed after Sam and they each by unspoken agreement took up a spot on opposite ends of the sofa. The middle was for Cas, who arrived a few moments later with a large bowl of slightly burned but unsalted popcorn. Sam opened his mouth to say something smart, but the glare Dean shot him, with just a quick flash of black, made him close it.

Castiel folded himself into the remaining space, handing the bowl to Dean while Sam started the movie. Dean crossed his legs, tucking his toes on the one side under Cas’s knee. Sam sat back down and they passed the popcorn. By the time the credits rolled, Sam was slumped over the arm of the couch, snoring. The angel and the demon exchanged glances. Castiel threw a blanket over the younger Winchester before grabbing the empty popcorn bowl and heading for the kitchen. Dean trailed behind him, socks padding on the floor. 

“So Cas” Dean grinned impishly, pulling a deck of cards from a drawer beside the sink. “ What do you say to a round of Texas hold em?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. Then he grabbed a bag of M&Ms from the cupboard, ripped off the top, and started dividing the bag into two piles on the table. 

“Bring it, Winchester.”


End file.
